


too many flowers

by wonyobaby



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, annyeongz soulmates, i love them, like an insane amount of fluff, okay im done enjoy, seriously im sorry, will i ever stop writing them? probably not, wonyoung babie, yujin flat earther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonyobaby/pseuds/wonyobaby
Summary: wonyoung begins to receive flowers and a song everyday which somehow strangely match up with how she's feeling, but can't seem to figure out whos sending them.(until she does)
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	too many flowers

In her grand total of 11 years in education, wonyoung never took breaks. She knew the risk of stopping her studying and letting herself lose track of what she was doing. If she procrastinated, she thought she might never resume and end up not finishing the assignment all together. Her friends called her crazy, insane, obsessed. But she knew the way her brain worked, and it was as simple as that.

So yeah, she would work on her homework and projects for hours on end until they were finished and polished perfectly the way she liked. But in the end, getting everything done early was beneficial to her because she always ended up having extra time for herself while her classmates scrambled to try and finish last minute, so it was alright with her.

Today was one of those times, she had finished days before her science project was due and she had a lot of time on her hands. Usually she would opt to stay home and binge watch Criminal Minds on Netflix, but something inside her told her she needed to get out of the house for a while. It was rainy and cold but she preferred days like this, feeling the sense of nostalgia that comes with it. She enjoyed long coats and close toed shoes, umbrellas and hot coffee. It comforted her in a way she couldn't describe. 

After getting dressed and searching for her umbrella, she told her mother she was heading out and set on her journey with no particular place in mind, enjoying the freedom of not knowing.

Across the other side of town, Ahn Yujin could be found talking her head off with Choi Yena on the phone, conversing about everything _but_ the science homework she was supposed to begin 2 days ago. Of course Yujin cared about school, just...not as much as she probably should. School stopped her from doing things she loved and made her sit still for hours on end, which she absolutely despised. 

“Yena you don't understand, how can the earth be round if the ground is flat. It doesn't make sense.” Yujin hung upside down on her bed with her phone across the room on the charger. 

“You wonder why you're failing science Yujin? Thats why.” Chaewon voiced from across the room.

“You act like I can’t kick you out of my house.” Yujin glared at the older girl, trying her best to look intimidating, which inevitably failed considering she looked like a puppy who just wanted to be pet. 

Yena chimed in finally, laughing at Yujin’s visible anger. “Yujin just ask Wonyoung for help on your project, you know she probably has her’s done already, knowing her bizarre work ethic.” 

Yujin softened up and nodded, “You're probably right, but sometimes she's scary to ask help from so i’m gonna pass.” 

Yena and Chaewon groaned simultaneously. “You're hopeless.”

Wonyoung was found wandering the streets, enjoying the pretty leaves falling from the newly turned red and orange trees, courtesy of fall. The rain slowed down a little bit, perfect to walk in with an umbrella. She sighed, feeling at peace with herself, these times being the calmest in her fast paced life. She saw people scramble to avoid the rain, going to their jobs, schools and couples going on dates. 

Wonyoung has always been a romantic, enjoying cheesy rom coms and hand written notes. She also knew that probably wasn't very realistic, her parents had constantly reminded her of that. They wanted her to focus on school and when she comes of age marry a nice, wealthy man to match her status. 

Wonyoung knew that was already set up for her, even though that wasn't at all what she wanted her life to be. She didn't want it to be planned, set up like most of her life already was. She longed for her perfect love story that only existed in the movies she knew she would never get. The stages of curiosity, nervousness, crushing, excitement. She wanted it all. 

But she knew she would just have to keep that as all but a dream, because her parents had other plans for her and she couldn't exactly refuse. 

So thus was her love of people watching and reading born. Both allowed her to imagine what her life could be like if she had more control. Going on walks and simply observing life around her helped her stay happy, knowing maybe in her next life she could be one of the couples she sees running through the rain, laughing with so much joy. 

Wonyoung smiled, watching as the couple ran into a cafe to avoid the rain, and she decides she could go for a hot chocolate to warm her hands in the cold. 

She wanders through the cold attempting to avoid rain puddles and walks into the warm cafe, seeing her favorite barista, Minjoo who also happens to be one of her closest friends. 

“How's my favorite person doing on this fine afternoon?” Minjoo talks as she preps Wonyoung’s order. 

It makes Wonyoung smile, “You know, rainy days and how they make me feel.” 

Minjoo shoots her a sad smile, handing her the hot chocolate and throwing in a chocolate croissant with it. “It's on me.” She waves her hands, signaling it was nothing. 

Wonyoung smiles warmly, “Thank you Min, I needed that.” and Minjoo watches as she leaves the cafe.

“Text me later!” MInjoo yells and Wonyoung shoots her a thumbs up on the way out. 

Wonyoung grabs her phone and opens twitter, typing a tweet and attaching a photo of her hot chocolate. 

_It's one of those days._

Yujin stared at her ceiling, for the 2nd hour in a row. Should she call Wonyoung? She didn't want to bother the girl, knowing how much she cherished her free time. Obviously she wanted to talk to the girl about school. 

Nothing more, just school.

_Right?_

She shook her head and opened twitter for the nth time that night. She saw Wonyoung had posted 5 minutes ago. _“It's one of those days.”_ Huh. Sure, Yujin wasn't the best at school but she knew how to read people and their feelings. She was actually kind of known for that in her friend group. She always knew what to say and had the best advice. 

Yujin tried to shake the tweet from her head and focus on school, but for some reason she failed. The brunettes tweet had clouded her mind and she felt like something was wrong. No, she knew something was wrong. 

She heard Chaewon walk in once again, “Hey you wanna go get coffee with me and Minjoo?”

Yujin thought about it. “No I need to go run a few errands, thanks though.” 

“Alright text me if you need anything.” Chaewon threw her a peace sign and left her room. 

Yujin got up and threw on a sweatshirt and beanie. “Mom, I'll be back, I'm going to run and do a few errands.” And she was out the door faster than her mom could reply.

As the rain came down harder and heavier, Wonyoung decided to pack her things from the covered park bench and head home. She'd been gone for quite a while now, everyone probably wondering where she was. The walk home was as peaceful as the one she took to get here, but she knew she was gonna come home to her parents avoiding her, only asking her if the homework she was assigned was completed. 

She arrived home pretty quickly, not really straying too far from her house to begin with. Unlocking the gates and saying hi to Frederick, their driver, Wonyoung walked up the steps to step inside when Frederick called after her before she could make it.

“Mrs. Jang! I forgot, these were delivered for you earlier this afternoon. Though I'm not sure from who. They were left here when I started my shift.” Frederick handed her a small bouquet of greenish flowers and a note attached to it. 

“Thank you Frederick, I appreciate it.”

“Oh and your parents asked me to inform you they won't be home until later tonight. Money for dinner is on the table.” Wonyoung thanked him and headed inside. 

Upon opening the door, she heard nothing but her breathing in the giant, empty house. A part of her was relieved she wouldn't have to deal with her parents for a while but she still hated feeling alone. The moment was short lived when she remembered the flowers she held in her hands along with the note she had yet to read. She threw down her bags and flew up the stairs to her room and locked her door. Sitting on her bed, she set the flowers down and grabbed the note with excitement. No one ever really brought her gifts or special things like this before. 

She opened the note and the first thing she saw was 2 small words in cursive.

_Alchemilla Mollis._

She assumed that was the name and smiled. _Pretty._ Beneath the piece of paper was another with something else on it. She knew it was a song based on the artist's name. 

_‘It’s Nice To Have A Friend’_ by Taylor Swift, was the song written on the note, in cursive yet again. Wonyoung smiled brighter than she had in a long time, staring at the note for what felt like forever. She hid the note in a book and put the flowers in a vase with water. 

She didn't sleep that much that night, the curiosity of who sent her the gift keeping her up. She didn't mind though, it brought something foriegn into her life she'd never experienced before. 

The next morning, Yena, Chaewon, Minjoo and Yujin were to be found in their school's gym waiting for Wonyoung to arrive at school. They all casually conversed with each other about random topics, passing time until they saw the youngest girl’s car pull up outside. Minjoo ran to open the door and hug her tightly. 

It was short lived though, when Minjoo pulled back and lightly slapped her arm. 

“Ow! What was that for?” Wonyoung grabbed her arm. 

“For not texting me after you got home! You scared me.” 

Wonyoung realized she forgot to text her yesterday. “Sorry, I got caught up in stuff that I will most definitely tell you about later.” They walked towards the other girls and signaled they were ready to go. Minjoo went with Chaewon so Wonyoung put her headphones and pressed play on her music. 

“Whatcha listening to?” Yujin asked quizzically. 

Wonyoung faltered for a moment. “Oh, it's called ‘It’s Nice To Have A Friend’ by Taylor Swift.” 

Yujin gave her a warm smile. “I love that song.” 

The day went pretty good, Wonyoung spent most of it doodling on the corners of her paper because of the fact that she finished her work early. Some teachers let her sleep, one of the few perks of finishing before everyone else.

Until she felt someone poke her back. “Psst. Wonyoung.” She recognized Yujins voice easily, turning around at the excessive amount of poking. 

“Yes Yujin?” 

“You wanna go for a walk after school is over?”

Wonyoung thought about it for a second, then answered after she realized she didn’t have any plans. “Sure that sounds fun.”

So after their last class of their painfully long day, Wonyoung searched for Yujin until she found the girl on the phone leaning against a wall. She walked all the way to her, ready for their walk.

Wonyoung ran up behind her and jumped on her back. “Ready for our walk!” 

Yujin stumbled, but caught the girl nonetheless. “Jesus Wonyoung! Coulda gave a girl a warning.”

“Oh come on, where's the fun in that.” She smiled teasingly at Yujin. “Ready?”

“You know it.”

Yujin and Wonyoung had always been like that, perks of growing up together. They were comfortable with each other and knew how the other thought. They could not talk for days and pick up right where they left off in an instant. It was always easy and comfortable with each other, they just clicked. When Wonyoung wanted a break from her dreadful life at home, she would call Yujin because she wouldn't ask questions, just be with her. It also helps

that Yujin always knew what to say. It just came so easily with her and wanted it to stay that way. 

“Want hot chocolate?” Yujin’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Sure.” 

They walked into the same cafe she had attended around the same time yesterday, feeling a sense of calmness she always feels coming here. They ordered and took a seat at the booth next to the window, upon Wonyoung’s request.

“So, what's new.” Yujin rested her hand on her chin, signalling she had Wonyoung’s full attention. Something that Wonyoung appreciated more than Yujin knew.

“Well, not much. My parents have been gone a lot more lately, but I like having the house to myself so it's okay.” Yujin knew that was a lie, Wonyoung hated being alone. But let her keep going anyways. 

“I bought a bunch of new books the other day, I'm excited to read those.” Wonyoung chewed on her lip as she thought. “Oh! And I got a 98 on my math quiz.” 

Yujin smiled and watched as Wonyoung spoke, she loved the way Wonyoung could talk about little things with such passion. It was part of what made Wonyoung, Wonyoung.

They spent the remaining of the day eating and drinking at the cafe catching up on everything until Wonyoung needed to go home. 

“I should probably go but text me when you get home, I'll help you with science.” Wionyoung got up and put her coat on. 

“I will, I will.” Yujin smiled because she knew Wonyoung would drop everything to help her no matter what.

They hugged and Yujin whispered close to her ear, “I love you, stay safe please.” 

Wonyoung’s stomach turned, but not in a bad way. Something she had been experiencing a lot lately but pushed aside nonetheless. She ignored it and smiled as she replied a small, “You too.” and headed out the door. 

Wonyoung’s walk home was fine, she walked fast just wanting to be home. Upon entering her house Frederick stopped her once again to give her a gift. Another set of flowers and a note. This time they were pink. She shot a quick thank you and ran to her room, setting the flowers down and opening the note. 

_Pink Hyacinth._

She looked for the note behind it, revealing another song. _‘Photo ID’_ by Remi Wolf.

She quickly put her earbuds in and searched the song on Spotify. It was a more upbeat, happy song, making her feel warm inside, it reminded her of Yujin. 

Wait what.

Yujin?

She tried to shake her from her mind, but for some reason the girl was the topic of her thoughts no matter how hard she tried. She opted to try and sleep, removing her earbuds and putting a movie on for background noise. Wonyoung fell asleep with a nervous feeling in her stomach, not knowing why.

Wonyoung hung out with Yujin the next day too, attempting to figure out why she was thinking about her so much, so _differently._

“Yujin, you know I appreciate you a lot right?” They were walking to Yujin’s house, ready to have dinner made by Yujin’s mother. 

Yujin narrowed her eyes and smiled, “Of course, same for me.” She paused for a second. “Are you okay Wonnie?” 

Wonyoung answered quickly, maybe too quickly. “Yup! Totally.”

“Okay weirdo.”

DInner at Yujin’s went fast, everything being so natural with Yujin’s family as much as it was between her and Yujin. Wonyoung loved Yujin’s mom, and Yujin’s mom loved Wonyoung. They ate and studied for Yujin’s science project in the older girl’s room. After a few hours they decided to call it quits and Yujin’s mom said she would take Wonyoung home considering it was so late. 

They both piled in the car's backseat while Yujin’s mom drove and soon enough Wonyoung’s tiredness finally got to her. 

Yujin smiled as she felt Wonyoung’s head fall on her shoulder, not bothered by it at all. The girl slept all the way until they arrived at her house and Yujin shook her awake. 

“Wonyoung, we’re here.” 

The tired girl yawned and stretched her arms. “Thank you for taking me home Mrs. Ahn.” Yujin’s mother smiled and waved goodbye. 

“I'll talk to you tomorrow Wonyo, sleep well.” Wonyoung smiled and nodded. She yawned as she shut the door and Yujin laughed. 

Yujin looked forward again and saw her mom looking at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“Oh shush.” Yujin rolled her eyes and tried to hide her smile when her mother turned back around.

Wonyoung woke up to Frederick placing flowers on her desk and leaving. She stretched until she was awake and got up quickly when she realized what her driver had placed on the desk. The flowers were pink again, and looked like roses. Sure enough when she opened the note all it said was _Pink Roses_. 

This time the song was ‘ _Arms’_ by The Paper Kites. She grabbed a cup of coffee and ran back upstairs to listen to the song. 

It was different this time. The song had more meaning and it made her feel different than the last ones. She smiled listening to the song, soon realizing tears were falling before she even knew it. Confused, she finished the song and sat on her bed in silence for a while. 

_I need to call Minjoo._ Is all she thought. 

She called the older girl soon after that and chewed her lip anxiously as she waited. 

“Hello?” 

“Minjoo, thank god.” Wonyoung sighed in relief. 

“Hey love what’s up I've missed you.” Minjoo smiled.

“So I've been meaning to talk to you about something, do you have time to listen? It's kind of long.”

“Of course, I don't work on Saturdays so I’m free today, spill.”

Wonyoung went on to tell her about the flowers, and songs, and notes she'd been receiving over the last few days, not leaving out any details to make sure Minjoo knew everything. 

“Wow that is literally the cutest thing I've ever heard.” Wonyoung blushed. “Also whoever is sending you these is obviously trying to send you a message. You know flowers have meanings right? There’s no way they’re just sending you such specific flowers out of nowhere.”

Wonyoung’s eyes widened. She didn't even think about that. “Minjoo I'm gonna have to call you back, Love you bye.” And she hung up before Minjoo could even respond. She jumped across her room for her laptop and got to searching. 

Yellow Roses first. After searching for a few minutes and reading from different websites she found out they meant friendship and joy, or a sense of warmth. It made sense after remembering the first song, they went together really well.

Next was Pink Hyacinth’s. They represented Playfulness. She thought back to how the second song made her feel like she was in a movie scene. The song made so much sense with this flower, just like the first.

Lastly she searched Pink Rose. It meant happiness, joy and admiration. And to no surprise, went perfect with the last song she had listened too. 

Wonyoung was speechless. Why else would the names be on the cards. It wasn't a coincidence and Wonyoung knew that now. 

Even though she knows she shouldn't, she smiles. Her life felt like a movie right now, something she had longed for her whole life. She wanted to know who was sending these and she intended to find out. 

A few days had passed and to no surprise, Wonyoung received more flowers. On Sunday, she received a bundle of Orchids, which she found out symbolized a rare, delicate beauty. Along with the song _‘Like Real People Do’_ by Hozier. She liked that one, it had made her smile.

On Monday when she came home from school, she received a bouquet of Lavender Roses, which meant love at first sight and enchantment attached with the song ‘Paper Rings’ by Taylor Swift. It gave her butterflies and made her wonder even more about who was sending this every day. She also had doubts that the person who was sending all these was messing with her. It seemed to be too good to be true at this point. Still, she woke up this morning to see if more would come. 

And like clockwork, Frederick handed her another bouquet and a note along with it. 

Immediately opening the note, she discovered they were Red Camellias, which meant passion and deep desire for someone. ‘ _Little Things_ ’ by One Direction was in the second note, and she smiled because she knew that song by heart. Her and Yujin went through a One Direction phase when they were 12. Little Things was their favorite song and they would stay up until 1 in the morning singing their lungs out. The song contained so many happy memories, Wonyoung’s smile couldn’t be contained remembering the fun times they had. 

The more she thought, the more she realized why she was smiling so much. She realized why she loves spending so much time with Yujin. She realized why everytime she got a new bouquet of flowers, she somehow managed to be reminded of Yujin with each message. She finally understood why she was so nervous when Yujin was too close to her. 

It all made sense now. 

And she didn't care if Yujin didn't feel the same, she just needed to see her. 

So she grabbed all the notes she’d received in the last week and headed out her door, not caring that they had school. She ran all the way to Yujin’s house despite it being very far away. 

By the time she got to Yujin’s house, she was tired and honestly wanted to sit down but she kept going. Yujin’s mom opened the door for her and she flew up to Yujin’s room and stopped outside the door. 

Faintly, she heard the lyrics of _‘Enchanted’_ by Taylor Swift behind the door. 

With no hesitation, she pushed the door, making Yujin jump from her seat at her desk. Yujin put her hand on her heart and closed her eyes. “Jesus Wonyoung we talked about this, give girl a warning before you-”

Wonyoung held up all of the notes she gripped tightly in her hand. 

“You.” 

Yujin smiled. 

“Me.” 

Wonyoung felt her heart drop at Yujin’s simple response. So many thoughts were racing through her head but they stopped as she watched Yujin walk towards her with a single flower in her hand. Wonyoung felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest and she was 100 percent sure Yujin could hear it. 

“This is a Red Tulip.” Yujin took Wonyoung’s palm and placed the flower stem carefully in her hand. “It means true love. You typically give it to the person you believe to be the love of your life.”

Wonyoung felt her heart drop again if that was even possible. 

Yujin smiled. “I was gonna give it to you later today but it seems you figured it out earlier than I expected.” 

Wonyoung slapped her arm. “Hey! I'm the smartest person you know.”

Yujin smiled again. “You are.” She stopped. “And the kindest. And the most beautiful.” 

Wonyoung felt a feeling she never had before.

Hopeful. 

Yujin made her feel safe and hopeful for her future. It didn't matter what her parents had planned for her. She knew as long as she was with Yujin, it didn't matter because Yujin was enough for her. Yujin made her feel like the characters she reads about in her books about falling in love and the cheesy rom coms she watches by herself. She gave her hope for a happy future, the one she’s always wanted. And she loves that.

She loves Yujin.

“I think you might be the love of my life too.” Wonyoung smiled with teary eyes over the song playing in the background. 

“If you couldn't tell already, Enchanted by Taylor Swift was the last song.” Yujin took Wonyoung’s hands. 

‘“Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah you totally can if you want too I’m definitely okay with that.” Yujin laughed over Wonyoung’s rambling. 

But in the end, that’s what she did. 

She kissed her. 

Even though they technically had school in 30 minutes and Yujin was still in her pajamas.

Even though Yujin’s mom was secretly listening outside the door and they both knew it.

She kissed her.

Because yeah, they were in love and that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy im back writing annyeongz again what a surprise! let me know if you enjoyed this because i love writing them and their dynamic soooo yeah hehehe  
> also say it with me ANNYEONGZ DESERVES MORE FLUFF  
> tell me what you thought here too hehe @wonyobaby on twitter  
> oh also i made a playlist linked below with all the songs yujin sent wonyoung if u wanna listen enjoy <3  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6cgdkOIkDf5vEjUomIJP35?si=NOSmR_2TRPaavL8n0H7jSw


End file.
